militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bayeux Tapestry tituli
The Bayeux Tapestry tituli are captions embroidered on the Bayeux Tapestry describing events leading up to the Norman conquest of England concerning William, Duke of Normandy, and Harold, Earl of Wessex, later King of England, and culminating in the Battle of Hastings. The tituli are in Medieval Latin. Description The Bayeux Tapestry was probably commissioned by William the Conqueror's half-brother, Bishop Odo, possibly at the same time as Bayeux Cathedral's construction in the 1070s, and completed by 1077 in time for display on the cathedral's dedication.Sir Frank Stenton (ed) et al, The Bayeux Tapestry. A comprehensive survey London: Phaidon, 1957 revised 1965. It is embroidered in wool yarn on a tabby-woven linen ground using outline or stem stitch for its lettering. The content of the hanging is primarily pictorial but tituli are included on many scenes of the action to point out names of people and places or to explain briefly the event being depicted. in its English edition (2005) A dark blue wool, almost black, is used for most of the tapestry's lettering but towards the end other colours are used, sometimes for each word and other times for each letter. The end of the tapestry has been missing from time immemorial and the final titulus "Et fuga verterunt Angli" is said to be "entirely spurious", added shortly before 1814 at a time of anti-English sentiment. The first word on the tapestry "Edward" is also a restoration. The text is in Latin but at times the style of spelling shows an English influence. Musset puts forward the following analysis. Personal names, mostly in English, are not Latinised and the same applies for names of places in England and for Beaurain "Belrem" in France. The phrase "at Hestenga ceasrta" shows clear signs of Old English: in Latin it would be "ad Hastingae castra". Some French names are either archaic ("Rednes") or anglicised ("Bagias"). Sometimes "Franci" is used to describe the Normans who at that time certainly did not regard themselves as French.Wiliam's uncle The Archbishop of Rouen spoke of wiping out the vainglorious French, "Francos debellare superbos" although they spoke the French language. However, royal circles in England did use "Franci" to describe their conquerors and the king's subjects were termed "Franci and Angli". In 1724 a linen backing cloth was sewn on comparatively crudely and, around 1800, large numerals were written in ink on the backing which broadly enumerate each scene and which are still commonly used for reference. Latin text with English translation The English translation provided here is of a literal nature, to reflect the simplicity of the captions themselves. The numbering scheme uses the scene numbers on the tapestry's backing cloth. They are not on the tapestry itself. The images in the table cover the entire tapestry but a continuous panoramic view of the Tapestry may be consulted, such as that in the Bibliotheca AugustanaPanorama in Bibliotheca Augustana (Bibliotheca Augustana is a collection of electronic texts in Latin, Ancient Greek, English, French, German and Italian, ranging in date from classical times to the modern day. Hosted by: University of Applied Sciences, Augsburg) Notes Sources *Douglas, D.C., English Historical Documents 1042-1189, London, 1959, Bayeux Tapestry, pp. 232–278 References External links *Bayeux Tapestry Museum *Latin-English translation Category:Anglo-Saxon art Category:Embroidery Category:Memory of the World Register Category:Norman conquest of England Category:Romanesque art Category:Tapestries Category:Military art Category:Texts of Anglo-Saxon England